Il y a loin de la coupe aux lèvres
by Cholerae
Summary: Monologue intérieur de Trowa. Adorateurs de Quatre, n'entrez pas ! Je ne le traite pas très bien...


Auteur : Cholera

Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Gundam Wing. Snif !

…

…

…

…

_Il y a loin de la coupe aux lèvres_

_...  
_

C'est incroyable à quel point la vie des gens est guidée par les clichés.

Sauf évidemment quand ils en auraient besoin.

_..._

_Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort_

_..._

Trowa aime bien celui-là.

Personne ne s'en rappelle, bien sûr.

Ou juste quand c'est pour blaguer

Pour un détail qu'il n'a pas dit, une bagatelle

Personne ne prendrais le vieux, vieux proverbe au sérieux et se demanderais ce qu'il y a d'autre qu'il ne dit pas.

_..._

_Qui ne dit mot consent_

_..._

Il se contente souvent de flotter dans les conversations, laissant les autres en tirer les conclusions qu'ils veulent.

A son avis, ceux qui le connaissent devraient le connaître mieux que ça.

Sinon, tant pis pour eux.

Mais dans ces moments là, quand Wufei le regarde comme s'il était la seule personne au monde, il se rappelle ce qui est réel.

Brutalement.

_..._

Le vieux coup des_ contraires s'attirent_ l'énerve.

_..._

Mais en vérité la façon de penser des gens en général l'énerve.

Wu et lui agissent de la même façon, devinent leur pensées mutuelles, peuvent prévoir leur actions au millimètre près.

Personne ne se ressemble moins qu'eux.

Ils sont conscients à chaque moment passé ensemble, des différences insurmontables entre eux.

Ils n'essaient pas de les surmonter.

Pourquoi faire ?

Wu est Wu et Tro est Tro

Sauf quand il n'est pas Tro, bien sûr

Mais même dans ces cas là, Wu le reconnait pour qui il est.

Et… s'accorde ? En conséquence.

Wu est toujours Wu, même quand il agit totalement en contradiction avec ce qui le définit.

Tout le monde a ses contradictions.

Trowa est fasciné par cette façon qu'a Wufei d'être toujours lui-même, même quand il est différent.

Wu accepte chaque Trowa qui vient, comme il vient. Il ne le tient jamais pour acquis et ne lui demande jamais d'être cohérent.

_..._

_Il faut appeler un chat un chat_

_..._

Ça, venant de gens qui donnent le même nom a un félin de gouttière et à une panthère d'Afrique, c'est affligeant.

_..._

_Un tiens vaut mieux que deux tu l'auras_

_..._

Quatre a dû le rater celui-là.

Ou alors il s'est dit que deux tu l'auras valaient mieux qu'un non tu ne le tiens pas ?

Parce que c'est plus sûr de rêver tout seul sur un futur à deux que de lui demander à l'autre ce qu'il en pense et risquer de se faire jeter.

_..._

_Il ne faut pas lâcher la proie pour l'ombre_

_..._

Sa traduction a toujours été : laisse tomber les lendemains qui chantent. Trouve de quoi t'occuper aujourd'hui.

C'est pour ça qu'il ne s'est jamais intéressé à Quatre. Les promesses ne l'ont jamais excité. Donnez-lui quelque chose maintenant et il vous dira ce qu'il en pense.

_..._

_Pas de fumée sans feu_

_..._

Ridicule. La moitié de l'univers est convaincu que l'héritier Winner et lui sont des âmes sœurs, et le crétin ne lui a même jamais demandé s'il était gay.

_..._

_Patience et longueur de temps valent mieux que force ni que rage_

_..._

Des années et il aurait dû savoir que ça se terminerait comme ça, en queue de poisson ;

L'héritier Winner est trop trouillard, trop rusé pour risquer un affrontement : tu pense, il pourrait perdre.

Il joue comme il l'a toujours fait : publiquement.

Dans une soirée bondée, peuplée des gens les plus célèbres de la galaxie.

Devant les caméras dont regorge ce genre d'évènement, prêtes à immortaliser la conclusion tant attendue de la romance la plus connue de ce siècle.

Winner est un politicien avant tout, il connaît le principe : acculer sa proie avant de poser ses conditions.

Le plus drôle est qu'il le nierait si on lui faisait remarquer.

Mais faire de la vie privée de taciturne Barton un événement ? Ça ne parait pas une recette pour le désastre ?

Les gens le penseront peut être.

Après.

Si on leur demande.

Mais pourquoi penser, hein ?

Le décor est mis, tout le monde connaît l'histoire.

Suivez le scénario, c'est tout ce qu'on vous demande.

Wufei n'est pas là : il a horreur du plagiat.

Aussi il pense que Trowa en Cendrillon est affligeant de mauvais goût.

Tro en est profondément reconnaissant.

Donc Quatre pense l'avoir coincé.

Devant le monde entier, le plus populaire des héros de guerre tend la main au pauvre pèquenot perdu…

Quatre ne l'a jamais compris.

_..._

_On n'attire pas les mouches avec du vinaigre_

_..._

On n'attrape pas non plus des mouches à vinaigre avec du miel.

Penser que tout le monde veut la même chose… c'est pas penser du tout.

A son avis.

Dont tout le monde se fout.

La gentillesse de Quatre l'écœure.

Pour lui, ça n'est qu'une tactique de chasse de plus.

Q a compris qu'il pouvait obtenir plus de choses en caressant les gens dans le sens du poil qu'en leur brandissant un fusil sous le nez.

Grand bien lui fasse.

Trowa n'attend rien de personne. Il se débrouille.

Les gens s'émerveillent que Quatre donne tellement « pour rien ».

Ils ne comprennent pas que Q joue le long terme.

Quand ils comprennent, c'est déjà trop tard.

Trowa se fout du long terme.

Sa vie est courte.

Quatre pourrait aussi bien lui brandir des épinards sous le nez « parce que c'est bon pour la santé » : il a horreur des épinards.

…

…

…

- Quatre… plutôt crever.

_..._

_Il y a loin de la coupe aux lèvres._

_..._

Surtout si la coupe se barre.

…

…

…

Fin.


End file.
